


longing

by helloimnad



Series: the plan [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimnad/pseuds/helloimnad
Summary: “Vongola Decimo had been murdered. All guardians to gather in Namimori,” said a shaking voice that both Hibari and Kusakabe recognized very well; the voice belonged to none other than said Vongola Decimo’s right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: the plan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014198
Kudos: 48





	longing

There was a soft knock on the glass door of a balcony where Hibari Kyoya was currently sitting with a cup of hot green tea in hand. Hibari turned his head to the direction of the door and saw Kusakabe Tetsuya with an anxious expression stood behind the door. Hibari gave Kusakabe a small nod, allowing the latter to come outside.

Kusakabe approached Hibari and stood not too close to the former prefect. “Kyo-san, we just received an emergency message from the Vongola,” Kusakabe informed Hibari whilst showing the latter a red SOS screen on a tablet computer that the taller man was holding.

Hibari scrutinized his eyes at the screen and asked, “What is it, Tetsu?”

Kusakabe turned the tablet to Hibari's direction and proceeded to view the message. Apparently, it was a voice message.

“ _Vongola Decimo had been murdered. All guardians to gather in Namimori_ ,” said a shaking voice that both Hibari and Kusakabe recognized very well; the voice belonged to none other than said Vongola Decimo’s right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato.

Kusakabe Tetsuya could not believe what he just heard. He knew very well how strong Sawada Tsunayoshi had become. The Vongola Boss was very strong that even Hibari Kyoya acknowledged his power. _A man with such immense power had now been taken away from this world, what are the Vongola going to do?_ _The Vongola guardians do not even possess their Vongola rings anymore_ , Kusakabe inwardly asked himself, with sweats running down from his temple. Kusakabe swallowed the lump on his throat and, slowly, he lifted his head from the screen to peer at Hibari’s direction.

Hibari, however, did not say anything since he heard the news, nor did he show any expression that Kusakabe could comprehend. If anything, Kusakabe only noticed that Hibari’s grip on the cup that the cloud guardian had been holding, had tightened. Hibari kept staring at the already-lukewarm liquid that filled the cup. Kusakabe wondered what was going on inside the cloud guardian’s head right now.

It was only when Kusakabe heard a small crack coming from the cup that he decided to finally speak to the man who sat in front of him, “Kyo-san?”

Kusakabe’s voice brought Hibari back from his reverie. Hibari, finally loosened his previously tight grip on the poor cup, proceeded to lift his head to look at his most trusted subordinate. “Tetsu, prepare a flight to Japan. It has been a long time since the last time I have been to Namimori,” Hibari told Kusakabe, with an amused smirk forming on his face.

Kusakabe gaped at the excitement that the cloud guardian had suddenly shown, as if they did just not receive a very shocking news a few moments ago. _Does Kyo-san know something_? Kusakabe wondered. However, not wanting to tick off the former prefect that _seemingly_ looked like he's in a decent mood, Kusakabe quickly regained his composure and only nodded. After giving Hibari a little bow, Kusakabe left the balcony to take care of their flights back to Japan.

Right after Kusakabe left Hibari alone, however, the smirk had gone from the latter’s lip. Hibari closed his eyes and let the breeze blew his dark hair, trying to calm himself. He slowly opened his eyes and said, “You have done your part well, Tsunayoshi. Now, leave the rest to me,” as he stared into the cloudy sky with an expression that, perhaps, akin to longing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“By the way,”

“Where’s Tsuna?”

“Ah,” Irie Shoichi smiled, “he has gotten back before you. He should be up there,” Shoichi told Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi the whereabout of their boss.

Hibari Kyoya was the first one to leave the what-remained-of Merone Base. He knew exactly where Sawada Tsunayoshi could be; there's only one possibility. After a short walk here and there in his (finally) peaceful Namimori, Hibari arrived at the clearing where the coffin, with the Vongola crest and an X on the lid of it, was located. Beside the coffin, he saw a figure of a man with a brown, spiky hair that Hibari had been dying to touch and ruffle once again. A soft smile that Hibari loved so much was plastered on his beautiful face. The brunette opened his arms for Hibari to take. Hibari gave him a small smile in return, his eyes softened as he walked closer to his lover and proceeded to give the brunette a warm and loving embrace. Sawada Tsunayoshi gratefully returned the hug and whispered, “We did it, Hibari-san. We did it.”

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sawada Tsunayoshi! I originally planned to post this at midnight time of Japan, but, something came up, so I'm only able to post it now. It's short and nothing good. I didn't write this specifically for his birthday, I just, somehow, managed to finish it around his birthday, so, might just post it on 14 Oct as well!


End file.
